


Insecure

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Reader-Insert, anyone who thinks otherwise can fight me, loki is the perfect boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Requested by anon:“ hey i just saw that prompt list and 15 from ANGST and 2 from MISC with loki would be really great (only of that’s ok with you♥️♥️♥️)”15. “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.” 2.“Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Insecure

You lie on your stomach, head turned to the side with a pillow underneath and your arms tucked under it. The TV runs in front of your eyes but you can’t focus on the movie. 

Loki sits at the other end of the couch, your feet in his lap. And it’s that burning touch that has your mind wander. You’ve been dating for some time now, and before Loki there was no one. There were small flings, some people you met at bars that you never went home with, and there were the chorus of insecure thoughts. Whenever you’re with Loki, not talking and just enjoying each other’s company, you always wonder how you became so lucky. 

Your sit up, dragging your legs to you and divert your gaze over to the man at the end of the couch. He glances at you at the change of position, cocks a brow as if to ask if everything’s okay. You nod, shoot him a tired smile that you know doesn’t reach your eyes. 

He shakes his head, long black hair swirling around it, and he wraps his hands around your legs to drag you closer to him. He repositions himself, his bare feet touching your legs and you pout at him. 

“ **Quit touching me** ,” you say softly, “ **your feet are cold!** ” You add a playful smile and jut your lower lip out further, making the pout bigger. 

The man only rolls his eyes, and he smiles at you. He shifts a little, moving his legs to wrap around you instead and lifting yours to wrap around his hips. Loki leaves one hand behind you, rubbing circles at the small of your back, and uses the other to lift your chin with a long slender finger. You purse your lips, knowing full well what’s coming. 

“Is anything bothering you, love?” he asks, voice gentle and his green eyes searching yours. 

You shake your head. “Nothing.” 

“You’re sure?” 

You nod, pursing your lips and closing your eyes to hide some of the exhaustion that has been taking over the last few days. When you open them again, Loki’s smile is worried. 

He cups your face, eyes still searching yours. “ **Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.** ” 

“You’re the master at that, right?” you ask and bite your lip. 

Loki chuckles and rolls his eyes. “You taught me differently.” He presses a quick kiss to your forehead, and moves his hand down to take yours. His thumb rubs up and down, caressing your fingers. “Open up, love, you know you can trust me.”

You swallow the lump in your throat. Your eyes flicker down to your hands, how his long fingers capture yours and ease the growing insecurity climbing up your back. “Okay,” you say and look back up at him. 

He doesn’t say anything, lets you take your time. 

You close your eyes, trying to stop your throat from constricting. Trying to stop the small tears threatening to spill. Trying to keep your breathing even, no matter how hard. 

“You know that thing I told you? When we first got together?” Your eyes lock with Loki’s. 

He nods. 

A tear runs down your cheek. “I was thinking about that.”

The hand Loki has on your back moves to cup your face. His thump wipes away the tears. He moves the hair out of your face. “Talk to me.” His voice is hoarse. In his eyes, you can see how it hurts him. You’d had the conversation before. Both the one about your insecurities and his. 

You look down at your hands. Both of yours starts playing with the one that’s held onto yours. Your fingers grace over his, feeling the smooth skin underneath your fingertips. “I never really had anyone before you,” you say, “and whenever we’re just the two of us, no talking, I start to wonder why you want to be with me.”

“Because, darling,” Loki tilts your head up, making your eyes meet his, “you’re wonderful. Intelligent, beautiful, considerate, caring, and you make every day brighter.” He kisses you, everything he feels told by the kiss, and more tears run down your face. Your heart beats rapidly in your chest, and he pulls away. He wipes away the tears, both hands now cupping your face. “You pulled me out of darkness and told me I can be loved, and that I am capable of love. There’s something so pure about you I can’t understand why you would ever question my love for you.”

You press a kiss to his lips, and break away to settle your forehead against his. “I love you,” you breathe and smile at him. 

He smiles back, let’s his hands fall to your laps and takes yours in his. “I love you, too.”


End file.
